1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical barriers for restricting access within secure fiber optic networks, and more specifically, to fiber optic connectors and associated adapters that include corresponding physical security features for restricting access to optical connections within a fiber optic network.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Fiber optic networks have been developed that include numerous optical connection points at which optical fibers are interconnected. It is often common within organizations with large information networks to create multiple security levels to prevent sensitive information from being accessed by unauthorized users. Typically, these networks include fiber optic connectors that physically cannot be connected to an incorrect security level, thereby preventing unauthorized users from accessing sensitive information.
One example of a connector for secure access is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,025 issued to Gurreri. The '025 patent describes a secure MT-RJ connector system that provides discriminating mating between plugs and receptacles by using a system of geometrically matched connector components which allow certain pairs of connectors to mate, but which prevent all other combinations of connectors to mate. The system includes a plurality of receptacles each having an inner surface with a first geometry, and a plurality of plugs each having a second geometry. The second geometry of a plug cooperates with at least one first geometry of a receptacle to allow the plug and the at least one receptacle to mate, and the second geometry of the plug physically interferes with all other second geometries of all of the other receptacles of the plurality or receptacles to prevent mating therewith. The '025 reference describes the first geometry as a key and the second geometry as a slot for receiving the key. The '025 reference further describes that each receptacle further includes ribs extending inward and the plug further includes slots for receiving the ribs. The ribs and rib-receiving slots effect pre-alignment of the connector and the second geometry interferes with all other non-corresponding first geometries to prevent mating.
While one example of a connector and receptacle system having a security feature is described above, there is an unresolved need for an alternative (or additional) secure fiber optic connector system for high density applications. There is an unresolved need for matching connectors and adapters, and in particular, adapters capable of receiving more than one small form factor connector to satisfy the demand for high density information networks. Desirable matching connectors and adapters may include multiple physical security features on each mating pair and the security features should be incapable of being defeated by unauthorized or other connectors.